The invention relates to a connecting device for sliding doors, particularly for sliding doors of a piece of furniture that are held shiftable by a guiding device and to a piece of furniture, particularly a wardrobe, with at least one sliding door that is held by means of such a connecting device.
[1], U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,205B2, discloses a wardrobe with a plurality of sliding doors that are held and guided each by carriage devices that are held and guided along guide rails, so that the sliding doors can be offset from a wardrobe opening and moved laterally. The carriage devices comprise carriage arms that are connected via connecting devices to the sliding doors.
A disadvantage of wardrobes with sliding doors of this kind is that the sliding doors need to be aligned precisely, in order to avoid collisions when being shifted and to provide an advantageous appearance. Thereby, known connecting devices do not allow simple adjustment of the held sliding doors.
Often, options for adjusting a sliding door are provided within the carriage devices, as shown for example in [2], U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,354B2. This requires complex carriage devices, which accordingly are quite expensive.
Further known are adjustable devices with parts that are movable against one another, which often need to be released from one another, before adjustment is possible. Such devices typically comprise a complex design and are difficult to adjust, since after a mutual movement and subsequent mutual fixing of the device parts, additional adjustment is often required.